roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Willow-Tail Warrior/J-Jeric ~remastered
��9am Nantucket, Massachusetts�� Cold. Everything feels cold. I feel cold. So cold.. Cold. I numbness I've become accustomed to Cold, is this world. Cold, are these people~ ___ "Come along now Connor. We need to get to the Airport for our flight." A tall, older woman spoke in a soft, gentle tone, her hands placed lightly on the boy's shoulders Hazel eyes wide, he studied his mother's face, his mouth agape to speak. A large, broad shouldered man approached the two, silencing Connor, and causing his blood to run ice cold, freezing him to the ground where he stood. This man, was his terrifyingly abusive father. Though well hidden under clothing, Connors body was covered in scars and bruises, some fresh and painful, and many old, dulling with time. But what was on his body did not compare to the damage on his mind, scarred and scared to the point of a fearful stutter. "I don't see why we are taking this little... runt with us." His father hissed, eyes as piercing as a hawk, watching his prey squirm under the pressure. Under his disgust. "Joesph!" His mother snorted, flicking the much taller man in the ear. Her voice in a low, insulted tone. "Just make.. It hurry up." Joesph scowled, scrunching his nose up and walking out, his fists clenches at his hips. "Don't listen to him.." She murmered softly, in the motherly tone that always calmed your nerves. Connor nodded slightly, picking up his bag, and squinting back the tears that threatened to burn his skin, staining his cheeks with salt. He walked out to the car, walking past his father, walking past his hateful and scornful gaze. At this time of his life, Connor was around 15-16, and was rather short for a young man of his age. Climbing into the back of the car, he stared out the window, waiting for his parents. Upon arrival, Joesph got out of the car with his wife, grabbing their suitcases, and handing hers kindly over. Connor slid out of the rear seat, picking up his bag and silently walking behind his father, scared of being seen by him, with his eyes still red and glossy. He knew his Father would not dare to touch him in public, but he didn't want to risk it. The broken family walked inside, going through bag check and security. Joesph put a hand out infront of Connor's chest, stopping him as his crying mother was sent on an unknown Flight. "W-Where's mom g-going..?" He looked at his Father in question. This was the first time he had said anything to Joesph. "Not with us." Joesph hissed, nodding to a plane that was leaving to California. "THAT'S where we're going, runt." He snorted, shoving Connor towards the plane. Connor boarded, his arms close to him, making himself small, smaller than he already was. Every so often, he would glance at Joesph who was doing something on his Laptop. Category:Blog posts